Devices for measuring and/or testing components of optical and/or electrical networks are used, for example, to test or measure the performance and/or function of a component, e.g. wiring and/or components, of an optical and/or electrical network, i.e. a data network with optical and/or electrical data transmission. For example, individual components, on an electrical and/or optical basis, or optical and/or electrical data leads, e.g. glass fibers, may be characterized or measured and/or tested. In order to perform such testing or measurement, the component to be tested must be connected to a measuring and/or testing instrument of the device using an appropriate optical and/or electrical lead. For this purpose, the device has a suitable optical and/or electrical connection in the form of a connection jack, also called xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9d. In order to be able to attach the respective lead to the connection jack of the device, the lead has a connector link, which on principle may be designed complementary to the connection jack. However, many different variations normally exist of the connector links that are permanently attached to the leads. In order for the different connector links to be connectable to the connection jack of the device, adapters are generally available that may be connected to the connection jack on the device on one side and to the respective variation of the connector link on the lead on the other side. Such an adapter is then provided for every common variation of connecting links on the cable side.
For traditional devices, for example the Agilent E6000 series by Agilent Technologies, the connection jack may be located on the back of the device while the front is equipped, for example, with controls and at least one display device, more particularly a screen. As the connection jack is on the back of the device and is often lowered or at least located in a way that the space for manually attaching or detaching the connection between the lead and the connection jack, or between lead and adapter, and between adapter and connection jack is relatively tight, attaching or detaching the connection requires patience and agility. Performing a large number of measurements can therefore be tedious, especially if many connections must be attached and detached for a measuring and/or testing task. A lowered position of the connection jack is preferred, especially when used with a cover, because the connection jack is relatively sensitive to contact and shock and the lowered position provides a certain protection. The adapter that might be used should also fit under the cover so that it does not have to be detached every time.
Other connection devices are known from DE-A-3730613, DE-A-1922537, DE-A-3834363 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,415.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the attachment and detachment of a connection between the connection jack and the lead.
The invention is based on the concept of designing the connection jack on the casing so that it might be lifted and lowered. For this purpose the device according to the invention is equipped with a lift device that can be used to adjust the position of the connection jack relative to the casing between a lifted and a lowered position. With this measure, the sensitive connection jack can be moved to its lowered position when it is not in use in which it is relatively well protected. If the connection jack is needed, however, to attach or detach a lead or an adapter, it can be moved to its lifted position in which it is much more accessible. Attaching and detaching of the connection between lead, adapter, and connection jack is thus made considerably easier.
The lift device is preferably equipped with spring devices that pre-tension the connection jack in its lifted position. The lift device is furthermore equipped with an engaging mechanism, triggered by pressure, that engages in the lowered position of the connection jack. A first pressure triggering moves the connection jack from its lifted to its lowered position, where the engaging mechanism locks, and a subsequent second pressure triggering releases the lock of the engaging mechanism so that the spring mechanism moves the connection jack to its lifted position. The proposed engaging mechanism makes the lift device particularly easy to operate and handle. This is especially advantageous when the connection jack is located on the back of a device and the lift device or the engaging mechanism must be operated virtually without visual contact. Looking back, the fundamental principle of such an engaging mechanism may be compared to the engaging mechanism of a ballpoint pen, for example, the push-button of which may be adjusted between two positions.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the lift device may be equipped with a safety device that creates a first lock when the connection jack reaches the lifted position, hindering the lowering of the connection jack. Release triggers are provided, which unlock the first lock and enable the connection jack to be lowered. In this embodiment, the first lock of the safety device secures the connection jack in its lifted position so that it cannot be moved to its lowered position automatically or unintentionally. This design is also of special importance if the adapter of the lead is connected through a socket or screw connection or a combined socket and screw connection because the locked lifted position in this case makes it impossible for the connection jack to be lowered by plugging in the adapter or the lead.
In another advantageous embodiment, the lift device can be equipped with the aforementioned, or a different, locking device that creates a second lock when the connection jack reaches its lowered position and thus hinders further lowering of the connection jack. Release triggers are also provided in this case, releasing the second lock when triggered and thus allowing the connection jack to be further lowered. This embodiment causes locking of the connection jack in its lowered position in order to avoid an undesired, automatic move of the connection jack to its lifted position. This embodiment also has a particular importance in the case where the adapter or the lead is connected to the connection jack with a socket and screw connection.
In an advantageous derivative, the electrical and/or optical connection between the connection jack and the lead attached to it, or between the connection jack and the adapter connected to it, functions in any position of the connection jack. In particular, it is therefore possible to move the connection jack back to its protected lowered position after the connection is made.